Ruler
by Luka-sama
Summary: Una nueva oportunidad de vida para Sieg, significa rencarnar como un humano. Aunque el solamente quiere que la promesa de Jeanne de estar a su lado, se cumpla.


_Pues me estaba viendo Fate apocrypha por Netflix y me dije…¿por qué no hacer algo?_

 _Fate No me pertenece._

 **Ruler**

La luz envuelve el cuerpo de Sieg después de su encuentro con Jeanne, cuando comprende que va tener una nueva oportunidad de vida, había pensado muchísimas ideas, en las cuales la rencarnación no estaba en lo alto de su lista. Pero es curioso, ser un bebe con todos tus recuerdos intactos, bastante vergonzoso la idea de tener pañales y comprende que debe tener una vida normal.

No nace en una familia de magos, en realidad nace en una familia bastante normal muy lejos de todo. Donde no hay luchas, donde todo es verde y vagamente comprende en su idioma, que están en una parte alejada de Inglaterra.

Le han llamado Sieg.

Su madre, la que le ha dado la vida en este tiempo, admite que tuvo ese nombre en sueños y cree que no debería tener otro que no fuera ese nombre. No le agradece, porque no es necesario, solamente toma ese nombre con cariño, recordando vagamente lo pasado en la lucha.

Debe honrar el nombre del hombre, que le ha dado tanto para vivir.

Mientras la vida pasa por sus ojos, años tras año, aprendiendo poco a poco todo lo que es ser un humano y no un homúnculo luchando por otros, se pregunta por Jeanne. Había hecho una promesa de estar a su lado, de no dejarlo solo y después decirle que lo amaba. Se siente algo traicionado cuando al cumplir 7 años como humano, no la ha visto ni una vez.

Su madre siempre lo lleva de viaje, esta como una famosa arquitecta, viaja constantemente y él la acompaña. Escucha sobre las personas, sobre que él no es un niño normal, pero su madre no parece importarle. Su madre le alaba por su forma calmada de ser, su forma de acatar órdenes y de querer ayudar a otros.

.

—Tienes un corazón hermoso Sieg—siempre le dice antes de acariciarle la cabellera.

Una mano cálida que le hace sonreír.

En esta vida no tiene padre, aparentemente este había muerto poco antes de su nacimiento en algún accidente. No es como si extrañara alguien que no conoce, pero ve en los ojos de su madre que ella si sufre la perdida en ocasiones.

.

Cercano a cumplir doce años, descubre que este nuevo cuerpo tiene algunas propiedades mágicas. Su madre no tiene relación con alguna familia de magos, pero descubre que su padre tenía una relación lejana con una familia importante de magos en Japón. Teme un poco que eso afecte su nueva vida, a la cual le ha tomado cariño. Su anterior vida no fue larga y estuvo en medio de luchas, esta vida tranquila como humano, le ha dado oportunidad de apreciar muchas cosas más. Aunque aún tiene un corazón que le obliga ayudar a otros a su alrededor, la idea de involucrarse en la magia no lo convence.

Pero puede que así encuentre a Jeanne de nuevo.

Él quiere volver a verla.

¿Lo reconocería?

Su cuerpo es vagamente como antes que el verdadero Sieg diera su vida por él, que ese espíritu heroico lo llenara de vida con un nuevo corazón. Bastante bajo de estatura, pálido y con cabellos desordenados. Su madre quien es una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rojiza y ojos verdes, dice que no se parece a ella o a su padre, lo cual esta no encuentra con sentido.

Pero es él.

Es su cuerpo, mucho más saludable.

Él sonríe vagamente cuando su madre le pone otro plato de carne, diciendo que debe alimentarse bien.

Tener una madre parece curioso.

.

Cuando cumple 16 años, ya ha viajado alrededor de casi todo el mundo junto a su madre, quien se ha vuelto a casar hace tres años. El hombre que eligió es un famoso fotógrafo, que parece encantado con ella y es un buen sujeto. Acepta cuando ve a su madre volver a tener esa vida, que tal vez nunca tuvo desde la muerte de su esposo. Un no mago. Ahora incluso tiene una pequeña hermana, una niña de cabellos albinos que sonríe como si fuera la primavera y lo tiene encantado.

Desde que volvió a vivir, la vida es todo un misterio para él, uno que no quiere dejar de descubrir.

Sabe que en alguna parte del mundo se libran batallas mágicas, aunque una parte de él quiere ayudar a todos como siempre, otra gran parte está esperando a Jeanne. En su anterior vida lo dio todo para proteger a sus conocidos y los seres humanos, en esta vida…quiere cumplir con el deseo de la chica y vivir.

Vivir como un humano.

Ayudar a otros.

Conocer la verdadera felicidad de la cual Astolfo y Jeanne le hablaban tanto.

—Eres hermosa—le dice a su hermana de dos años, quien sonríe encantadoramente antes de pasarle un peluche para jugar.

.

Está en su último año escolar cuando sucede, a punto de cumplir 18 años y elegir la carrera de derecho para poder ayudar a los necesitados, es cuando ve un destello rubio que lo hace detenerse. Uno de sus compañeros de salón, quien le recuerda a Astolfo por su forma tan peculiar de ser, pero con el cabello castaño corto, se detiene para verlo confundido. Sus ojos se agrandan levemente cuando ve a la chica al final de la calle, viendo tranquilamente un puesto de dulces.

Es como ver nuevamente a Jeanne.

Claramente su ropa no es como la de entonces, ahora incluso tiene una falda corta y una blusa de otro color. Piensa que incluso podría ser Laeticia, la chica que tenía el cuerpo donde estuvo Jeanne para la lucha por el santo grial. Pero eso fue hace demasiado tiempo, pero esa chica parece incluso la misma, sin haber envejecido un poco.

Laeticia debe tener unos cuarenta años o menos en esta época.

No puede ser una chica con apariencia de quince años.

Ignora los llamados de su amigo, corriendo rápidamente en dirección de la chica que doblo en la esquina. Pero cuando dobla por donde ella paso, se sorprende de no ver a nadie. La desesperación lo inunda y piensa en correr por todo Londres de ser necesario.

Pero no está por dar un paso, cuando una fuerte patada en su pierna, lo hace caer de frente y rasparse la nariz.

Gime alzando la vista confundido y algo adolorido, solo para ver los grandes ojos de la chica que antes estaba persiguiendo, con los brazos cruzados y mirada desconfiada.

Sonríe de alivio.

—¡Jeanne!—dice su nombre levantándose de forma inmediata, tan rápido que esta pestañea sorprendida.

Los ojos de la chica se entrecierran, para terminar soltando un suspiro.

Siente unos segundos de impaciencia y temor cuando esta no contesta, su mente comienza a llenarse de dudas y su apariencia tranquila, es remplazada por una ansiosa que ha descubierto desde que es humano. Los homúnculos guardan menos emociones que los humanos, ahora como uno, a veces su carácter termina controlado por sus emociones, es algo frustrante.

¿Lo recuerda?

El temor por una negativa lo hace sonreír nervioso.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sieg—dice cambiando su rostro a ese cálido que tenía solo para él.

Entonces sonríe de forma infantil, porque aunque haya vivido 17 años, las emociones, las sensaciones, sus pensamientos, todo a veces parece ser de su vida pasada, provocando que esto siempre sea nuevo e emocionante de vivir.

Pero sobretodo porque esta es Jeanne.

La chica que lo amaba y había prometido estar con él, había llegado nuevamente. No sentía un gran poder mágico en ella, tal parecía que también era una rencarnación.

Y aunque sabe que no existen milagros sin algún pago en este mundo, no puede evitar ignorar el peligro latente que podría traer más adelante.

En su lugar toma las manos de la joven, que parece sorprendida.

—Yo también te amo Jeanne—responde con una sonrisa a lo último que recuerda haber escuchado de ella.

Causando por supuesto un hermoso sonrojo en su rostro, que le hace seguir sonriendo.

Tal como recordaba, el rostro sonrojado de Ruler, es totalmente precioso.

 **Fin**

 _Me encanta como Jeane es tan cosí al lado de Sieg._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
